


Stray Kids and the Case of Holding

by Eilatan_Sevol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilatan_Sevol/pseuds/Eilatan_Sevol
Summary: Welcome to the modern Wizarding world!Chan is head boy of Gryffindor, Changbin, head of Slytherin. Each scouted new students for Hogwarts over there recent break and are doing their best to look after them.The international school quiddich competition takes place at Hogwarts, which brings familiar faces to the school. There is love and hurt and even trials when a copy cat attack takes place, reminding students of the fear a muggle group called the 'vole' had spread through France.The #Koreans are just doing their best to survive with Minho the mother, Chan the self doubting leader, Han the trouble maker, Changbin the mess, Hyunjin the drama queen, Seungmin the 'really guys?' logical thinker, IN the venerable but lovable youngest and Felix the adorable glue that holds them all together!*** This is a mostly finished story, I am trying to find a Beta reader/ co-author before I publish it. This is the first chapter so please let me know if you would like to read more or if you would be interested in helping out. I have been trying for 3 months to find a Beta!There are Explicit chapters but they will be sub plots. You don't have to read them!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, More to be added - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	Stray Kids and the Case of Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you are interested in being a co-author or Beta reader. You don't have to be experienced, just someone to read it first and suggest some changes if nothing else. I really am not able to find a Beta reader!
> 
> Let me know what you think.

McGonagall’s voice resonated through the halls to students that were only half paying attention. The air through the room was of general excitement and really, if they wanted everyone to pay attention, they wouldn’t make them all arrive at the same time after break and expect them to sit.

This was why Origami rats were scuttling along the floor skilfully between the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects. Changbin, prefect for Slytherin, had gone home to Korea this break. He was on a mission to recruit some transfer students from Mahoutokoro. Korean wizards had limited schooling options and since Changbin and his friend, Chan transferred, Hogwarts had been actively seeking transfers just like them.

Changbin likes to think it’s because of his impressive Divination and advanced work in Arithmancy however, realistically, It’s because of Chan’s impressive quidditch skill.

Having both spent their formative years at Mahoutokoro, where traditional Arithmancy and quidditch are both highly valued, when they transferred, obviously they excelled.

This year, Changbin was tasked with finding three candidates to transfer.

As was Chan.

However, Chan was tasked with a little more of a difficult mission. He was sent to France to seek his transfer students. Chan was to meet with Korean students from Beaux Batons Academy who had already transferred there. Due to recent devastation in the muggle world, Beaux Batons had needed to focus on the middle east, along with the other European schools, to take on students who were no longer able to transfer to the American institutes of magic as they did in the past.

Muggle politics were exhausting, but this meant all transfers from Mahoutokoro needed a new place to go or had to head back to Asia.

A delicate mission, and Chan was the best pick in Changbins opinion.

The rat ran up Chan’s leg and settled in his lap. Chan looked around and inconspicuously opened the note, written in their home language.

“You excited for your boys?”

Chan smiled at the note, not that it was a competition, but Chan and Changbin felt a little bit of pride in their choices.

“Of course, wonder what houses they will get.”

Changbin caught the rat as it ran back and didn’t bother hiding it. The head of Slytherin, Slughorn, looked to him with suspicious eyes. Changbin put up a peace sign and went about replying.

“Mine are the best, so of course they will get the best. Slytherin!” Changbin blew on the note, adding a little extra effect.

When Chan received it, a pop of silver and green confetti exploded out, turning Chans ears red as Professor Longbottom, head of the house and teacher of defence against the dark arts looked to him. Chan bowed his head in apology and when Neville turned away, Chan glared over his shoulder to a bright smiling Changbin. Chan rolled his eyes and tucked the note in his pocket.

“Now that the first years are sorted, we have an exciting collection of new students, all of who originally studied at Mahoutokoro school in Japan and like our wonderful Prefects of Gryffindor and Slytherin, were raised in Korea.” The students clapped for Chan and Changbin, the former nodded politely, While Changbin stood and bowed left and right. Slughorn was 2 minutes from falling asleep and this display went un-scolded.

McGonagall fought an eye roll and pursed her lips as she continued.

“Will our new students as scouted by Changbin please come forward for sorting.” The heavy wooden doors at the end of the hall shuttered open and three men in robes came forward in a line. The first, with strawberry blond hair that fell either side of his face. With large round glasses perched over chubby cheeks, a tight, but nervous smile pulled across his mouth, his traditional robes shone with bright colours. Purple faded to blue then the original pink at the bottom. His shoulders had delicate lines of a strong gold that cascaded down his arms. Clearly, he was the oldest and had been studying well.

Changbin was standing and clapping the loudest as they walked past. The first boy caught his eye and with a bright, toothy smile, unlinked his hands that were covered by his trumpeted sleaves to do a hand sign to Changbin. The other students did not understand but Changbin did it back with a smile before continuing to clap them in.

This would be a hand sign that would become popular amongst the students, known as a ‘Finger Heart’.

The next student had light brown hair that bubbled over his forehead in an endearing way. He looked mature however, his robes were still mostly pink with a shade of purple at the top. The cuffs of his sleeves were a shade of yellow with the very edges shone with a hint of gold.

He was clearly very academic. 

The third and final in robes had raven black hair. His ears perked pink as his robe was, though his lapels were a dusty purple and if you looked close enough, there was also touch of yellow that was not quite gold ran around his neck. The boy had a head band on that, like his robes was pink, and around his neck a thin purple ribbon was tied with the excess hanging from a knot to the side.

Chan clapped and gave Changbin a thumbs up.

Though none of them looked particularly sporty, Chan could only assume they were academic, and their robes showed it.

As the boys reached the front, they moved effortlessly to stand in a line beside each other with heads bowed in respect. The boy from the front stood in the middle and with steady, synchronised, slow movements, the two younger members knelt beside him. The middle man bowed deeply and waited.

Changbin walked forward to stand in front of them.

Changbin smiled and stood at attention in front of his peers.

“Han Ji-Sung” Changbin addressed the eldest as he began introducing them formally.

“Yeoboseyo, Hyung.” Han said as he stood upright, bringing his hands together in a small bow.

“Kim Seung-min” Seungmin bowed his head.

“Yeoboseyo, Hyung.”

“Yang Jeongin” The last bowed his head.

“Yeoboseyo, Hyung.”

Changbin looked at them again before winking at Chan who smiled back, Standing on his stool so he could see.

“hana dul ses!” Changbin announced and with a powerful shout, the two younger materialised a Juk-To at their sides.

“Hana, Dul, Ses!” Changbin shouted again. Han raised his head slowly, hands together and with a powerful pull, bought his palms outstretched to reveal a staff.

With a quick twirl and another powerful shout, Han slammed the staff to the ground in front of himself as dropped in a crouch, one leg out to the side.

“Komdo is a Korean adaptation of Kendo from Japan. As, like me, All of these students are Korean natives, this is a display of power and passion for their country as well as the appreciation for their Japanese neighbours, school and friends.” Changbin spoke to the students, who unlike before, were entirely focused.

“Hana, Dul, Ses!” Han stood swiftly, twirling the staff again and slamming the end into the ground as he stood straight. A wave of green magic rippled out from the end of the staff and presented a series of bamboo shoots around the room. The students watched as the plants grew around them with whispers of awe.

Professor Sprout chuckled with excitement at this. Han nervously caught her eye and gave another toothy smile, a bit unsure of himself. Sprout however, gave a thumbs up and winked at him with a grin. He bobbed his head with a quick bow back. Han liked her already.

Han took over and counted this time, “Hana, Dul, Ses!” The two younger boys ran either side of the room and as soon as they moved, a grey mist began to steam of their kimonos like smoke. It left a trail behind them and shone as if glitter was floating in it.

In synchronisation, the younger boys sliced through a shoot each, without stopping they twirled and went to the next one, making their way down the sides of the hall. One handed up-slicing, two handed they cut one near the bottom and moved faster than anyone could see to slice the falling log three more times before it hit the ground, spinning again, they moved to the next, they continued to work their way down until they reached the end where they sliced the shoot, top to bottom, perfectly in the middle, shouting in unison.

Han, who had not turned back from facing the teachers, banged the staff on the floor again, returning the bamboo back to him in another wave of magic. Once it was all gone, Jeongin and Seungmin stood, turned and bowed to their peers who erupted into cheers before making their way back to the centre with Han.

Changbin smiled. He waited for the two of them to return to their kneeling position and disappear their swords before continuing.

“Each was chosen for showing promise in a field.”

“Seungmin, who will be in Fith year and shows meticulous dedication to Potions.” Seungmin stood and turned to bow courteously at his peers.

“Jeongin, who will also be in fith year and is extremely knowledgeable about the Study of Ancient Runes.” Jeongin repeated Seungmins move.

“Han Jisung. Who we didn’t trust with a sword,” Han looked up at Changbin quickly with reddening ears and a mortified face as some students behind him started laughing. “Will be in Sixth year,” Han looked back to the ground and willed his face to stop burning. “Has shown great ability in handling and nurturing some of the most dangerous and temperamental plants known to us.” Han took a deep breath, trying to shrug off the embarrassment, “He was picked for his work in Herbology.” Han took the staff in both of his hands gain, and bought them back together, disappearing the staff and turning to face the students with a bow. “He also wouldn’t stop following me until I chose him, HAN JINSUNG!” Changbin spoke quickly and laughed with a clap as the other students laughed and clapped for them. Han bit his lip while still bowed and closed his eyes with embarrassment. He stood and looked to Changbin who had a cheeky smirk.

McGonagall stood again and with a look of distain to Changbin who bowed in apology. Once again, The headmaster spoke.

“Welcome students. Now, we will meet our students from Beaux Baton academy.”

Chan stood with excitement, took off his robe and fixed his suit underneath before walking to the front. The students looked from Chan to the door and back, confused why it hadn’t opened. Chan Stood with a smile and with a quick nod to Changbins group who stood with the elder Slytherin.

“Like me, my students are from Korea. These students studied at Mahoutokoro from the ages of 8 until 12 where they transferred to Beaux Baton Academy. They now have volunteered to transfer again to ease the congestion felt by all schools due to the Muggle war and the need to provide refuge to our brothers and sisters from the middle east.” Students began clapping. Some refugee witches and wizards had been introduced earlier and sorted with the first years.

“I would like to humbly introduce to you, Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho and Lee Yongbok.” The students looked around confused before they began to notice movement from behind Chan.

Three cats walked out. The first, a tall, slim cat, dark fur and white socks appeared, then a dark grey cat with leopard patterned black spots over him, lastly, a very small, very fluffy, white as snow cat appeared. As they walked in front of Chan, one by one, they transfigured.

The black cat turned into a tall, slender man in a dark, dusty blue/grey suit and hat, typical of Beaux Baton’s uniform. The pea coat he wore was long and fitted to him, unbuttoned at the top to show his tie and vest. The shoulders held a small fringe, resembling the cape the girls wore. **

Next, the grey cat, another beautiful man, dark grey hair and stern features appeared and stood next to Hyunjin. He wore the same colour, though his suit was slightly plaid and he wore a string ribbon bowtie and beret.

Minho looked to the side when he heard a squeak. He saw Changbin shove Han who had covered his mouth. Minho looked him up and down before looking back ahead and taking in the students. His presence spoke volumes. He was clearly the eldest.

Next, the fluffy white cat transformed, marginally shorter than the others, his fluff came to rest on his head in a swoop as he stood to the other side of Minho. Yongbok nervously tugged at his oversized cardigan with a small smile. Yongbok was also in a beret and wore a thick ribbon around his neck as a choker. His trousers were tapered and tight fitting like the others but his shoes were far less formal. Vans.

A popular muggle brand.

Minho, Hyunjin and Yongbok all looked to the other group when a far more noticeable sound was heard, followed by Han trying to keep a straight face and Changbin kneeling down behind him quickly.

Minho looked to Yongbok, who looked back with wide eyes and Minho nodded to his head. Yongbok reached up and felt through his hair. He had his ears still. He blushed and transfigured them away. He was clearly the youngest.

“When you’re ready.” Chan said in a lower voice. Minho nodded.

All three stood at eaze and looked down. ***

Chan began conducting a melody in the air. This was magic most of the school knew he loved to do. What they didn’t expect was how the others could do it too… Wandless.

Smooth Jazz like music filled the hall and the look Minho gave to the crowd only made them more intimidated of him.

As Minho began to move the rhythm began to play. In time with his movements, tuffs of silver sparkled from his extremities, it became obvious which movements became the music. The other two joined him to pose on either side.

Minho continued to dance, body rolling and it would not have been allowed to continue if the professors knew that this was a display not confused by cultural differences and Minho, in fact, knew exactly what he was doing.

He looked to Changbins group as he heard the squirrel looking boy fall forward. Clearly having tried to move to see better. Minho winked at him. Han’s jaw dropped. Minho smirked as he lolled his head back as if in pleasure. He moved to the floor and the dance continued.

Han now shamelessly moved around the table to see better.

When Minho kicked a leg and laid still it confused everyone.

Minho moved his hands in fascinating ways and the light in the room changed to a dark blue. Hyunjin and Yongbok moved from their poses causing the beat to become stronger and faster. As they moved in sync their clothing changed to all black with heavy dark makeup that streaked down their faces.

All powerful movements, aggressive faces and a fierce display which clearly contradicted everyone’s original opinion of them. As the eldest started it became clear he was also controlling the light. As they danced, the lights continued to flash between blue and white. As it did, their clothing and faces changed back and forth too. Everyone was in awe.

When they began to walk forward, spreading their knees in smooth motions, Changbin could be seen with Han, leaning eagerly over his shoulder as they watched. Chan had stopped conducting the music now and it was evident it was all coming from their movements. As Minho pointed forward with the walk, he caught Han’s eyes again and smirked at him, biting his lip. Han’s knees buckled and Changbin would have saved him, but he was fixated on the smallest boy.

As the dance came to an end Minho changed the lighting again and Hyunjin came forward. Yongbok and Minho turned to face away and all three bought their hands up across their chest. It was not done.

There was a pause before he started moving and a different song started playing from Hyunjin.

As they held their starting positions, from Felix choker, Hyunjins cape and Minhos tie. Their clothes began to transform, but not just in flashes like before. The ribbon from Minho and Felix flowed out from them and wrapped around their bodies. Hyunjins’ cape flowed out to make a long cloak and wrapped around himself before drawing back to reveal his new clothes.

All were dressed in loose black shirts and tight black jeans. Hyunjin began the dance, then the other two joined in. This was now a three piece rather than a solo dance and when they bent forward sparks showed as the beat started. ***

Chan appeared next to Changbin and helped poor Jisung off the floor.

Yongbok took the centre and they all bent back in unison. The three spectators to the side all popped their eyes as the bodies moved so in sync.

Minho took the centre and in one powerful movement, slowed the music down with a bite to his lip.

Poor Han fell forward again. He was taking it hard.

Changbin nudged Han and pointed to the boys again when he looked.

Han checked what kind of hormonal nightmare was happening and he was greeted with movements that made Minhos’ shirt rise. Han covered his face. Changbin laughed and Chan rolled his eyes at the dramatic display.

Changbin continued smiling as he looked back. Yongbok spun into the centre and after a pause, he began to roll his arms and the music sped up.

Han cracked his fingers open to watch. Chan glanced confidently at Changbin, smug that he had picked the best candidates, only to see Changbins’ face drop as he bit his lip. Chan looked back as saw Yongbok, or Felix as he prefers, step forward with a look of power.

Changbin was in awe.

They jumped and did a shimmy with their shoulders and Changbin joined Han in a dramatic collapse against the wall. Chan slapped him on the back with a smirk. “Wait until you talk to him.”

“What do you mean?” Changbin lolled his head to the side to address Chan.

“I’ll give you a hint, Yongbok is only his Korean name.”

“Oh god. He’s foreign isn’t he?” Changbin bit his lip again. Chan waggled his eyebrows. Changbin bent forward repeatedly.

“HYUUUNNGG.” Chan laughed and walked back to the front of the hall with Chan.

The dancers came to a final pose and all music, lighting and dramatic atmosphere halted.

The school erupted into a standing ovation, whistles and cat calls could be heard.

Changbin looked around the room in anger. One 3rd year near him whistled with two fingers and Changbin slapped the back of his head.

“Show some respect.” Changbin walked back to the two younger boys with Han. He kicked the back of another students knee when they let out a howl suited to a strip club.

“Jealous?” Jeongin asked with a smirk to Changbin. Han who was following close behind, pulled on Changbins shoulder to turn him around.

“I’ll fight you for him!” Han said with passion in his eyes.

Changbin arked up at him in a display of dominance. Han raised his fists like he knew how to fight and summoned Changbin closer. Seungmin rolled his eyes and pulled Changbin away. Jeongin laughed.

“I love him!” Han said and twirled his fists in the air in front of himself as if it was a threat.

“That’s too dramatic.” Jeongin said as he slapped one of Jisungs hands down. Jisung flinched and held his poor fist close to his chest.

“He’s going to have my babies. They will be smart and beautiful.” Changbin declared in a hushed voice.

“Well I’M going to have HIS babies” Han said back, leaning into Changbins face, Seungmin scoffed and let go of Changbin, “TMI guys.”

“And they will be gorgeous and…. And… And I don’t really know what I’m bringing to the table so I hope they are all just going to be tall and beautiful like him.” Han continued and finished confidently with a nod.

“Tall?” Changbin hiss back. He paused for a moment. “White hair?” He tilted his head to the boys up the front. Han looked concerned and shook his head.

“Grey hair.” He said with a furrowed brow.

In unison they both let out a long ‘Ohhhh’ and turned calmly again to pay attention as Chan began to calm the room.

“It is my honour to introduce to you Hyunjin. Year 6. Originally from Korea, specialises in Charms.” Hyunjin gave a bow then a wink and a few boys swooned. They stopped when they caught the glare of Chan however.

“Minho, Year 7, Also from Korea, specialises in care of magical beasts and was born with the ability to” Chan looked directly at Han before continuing, “read minds.” Minho looked around the room with a tight smirk as people started to look away. He couldn’t read their minds from so far away, and really it was a one at a time kind of thing, but it was hilarious to see people become uncomfortable.

“Lastly, we have Lee Yongbok, or less formally known as Felix.” People looked confused. It was clearly not a Korean name.

Changbin was on the edge of his seat. “Like me, he was also raised in Korea part of his life but is also from my home town, Sydney, Australia.” People perked up and smiled. They loved Chan’s Australian charm and were clearly excited for another Aussie.

Chan looked at Changbin. He and Changbin had become best of friends back at their old school mostly due to Chan’s accent. Changbin loved it and took on a lot of Chan’s carefree attitude as inspired by the Australian culture. Changbin covered his mouth and held his elbow up with his other hand.

But then Felix spoke.

“Hey Guys, Nice to meet you.” Felix smiled brightly and waved with both hands.

Changbin held onto Seungmin on one side and Han on the other as he stumbled back.

“He has a nice voice.” Han said and looked to Changbin who was not holding it together at ALL. The elder just looked up at Han like he was his next victim.

“He wasn’t just chosen for being an Aussie, He was also the best in his year for transfiguration.” Chan announced and everyone clapped. Changbin’s head fell.

“I’m dead.” He whispered and Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“All three are also from Mahoutokoro originally, and in honour of this…” Chan nodded to Hyunjin who waved his arms causing the boys clothes to change again. This time, they appeared as if they simply fell off and a Kimono replaced them. “They will wear their original Komono’s for the sorting.” The three bowed and went to stand with the other transfers. Jeongin and Seungmin bowed a hello. Changbin avoided Felixs’ eyes and bowed, Han backed himself against the wall he was near and braced himself because Minho… He was coming directly at him…

Which means he definitely heard his thoughts and he was definitely going to get killed.

Minho walked past all the others. His mostly blue robe shone bright with gold from the cuffs to elbows and from his hips to the floor. Han closed his eyes and waited to be hit. But he opened them again when nothing happened. Han looked through squinted eyes.

Minho was bowing in front of him.

“Oh.” Han said and watched as Minho stood. The rest of the school was distracted by the sorting hat being walked in once more.

Minho smiled warmly…. A smile Jinsung didn’t know could come from him but it melted his heart and his knees were weak again while his heart raced. “I am Minho.” Minho said with his eyes closed and smile wide, a hand reaching forward for Han to shake. Han looked at it and took it slowly in his own.

“I’m Han.” He said in a small voice and Minho opened his eyes enough to look at him through his smile.

Maybe… Just maybe he didn’t hear it?

“6th year right?” Minho asked His accent was very Korean still, despite living in France for so long.

“Uh, yes, Yeah.” Han smiled back now with a nod, his cheeks pinking at the warm interaction.

But then… It was so casual, Han thought he miss heard.

“I think we would make great parents” Minho nodded and with thin happy eyes, he let go of Hans hand just in time for his name to be called by the headmaster.

“Lee Minho.” McGonagall called out. Minho turned briskly to walk to the stool in the centre.

Han put his hand on his chest with shock. He died, lived and died again in the space of 10 seconds.

Changbin turned to him in a further attempt to avoid Felix.

“What was that about?” He asked. Han breathed deeply a few times in shock before he smiled to Changbin.

“Basically, we are dating now.” Jisung smiled. Changbin rolled his eyes.

McGonagall set the sorting hat onto Minho’s head as soon as he sat. The hat then took control.

“Hmm. Very nice. Smart but with a playful side, strong willed but can be sweet to those you care about. Firm but careful. Intelligent. Yes. You will be a great wizard.” Minho smiled while looking down. He was flattered but still did not understand really why they had different houses. “I have regretted this before, but like me, you can read minds and that is a rare thing indeed. You however, don’t seek to make decisions for others. You use this only to make a choice for yourself. Yes. Slytherin it is!” The hat is taken back and Minho stood with a smile, making his way down the stairs to the table where people are standing and clapping. A small shade of green began to form on Minho’s robes over the blue.

Han looked from Minho to Changbin and read his vest where it said ‘Slytherin’. Han looked to Changbin who seemed excited but was looking to Chan who rolled his eyes. Han was jealous. But he was going to get Slytherin. He knew it.

“Kim Seungmin” The next boy was called. Jeongin patted his friends back as he went forward. The hat was placed down.

“Oh my! Overwhelming intelligence. Academically motivated. Yes. Ravenclaw!”

The blue table stood and cheered. Seungmin stood and clapped his hands with a smile as he made his way to them. A dark shade of blue spread up his robes as he sat down while being congratulated and welcomed by his house mates.

“Lee Yongbok.” Chan patted Felix on the back as he stepped forward with a smile.

Felix sat on the stool and Changbin noticed how his hips sat slightly wider than the stool. He kicked his legs cutely as the hat was put down.

“Oh, you are a kind boy.” The hat said uncharacteristically warm.

“Not for you then?” Han asked and Changbin hit his arm.

“Sweet. A good person. Just. Fair. Trustworthy.” Felix blushed and Changbin thought his heart stopped. “Hufflepuff my dear boy.” Felix smiled and waved to the yellow table who stood to cheer him over.

“Bad luck.” Han said and moved away quickly before Changbin could hit him again.

“Yang Jeongin” Changbin smiled to the boy as he left.

“Go Innie!” Changbin said in a whisper.

“Oh yes. Another academic. Strong willed as well, but also sweet and kind. I could fit you anywhere, couldn’t I?” In bit his lip and just hoped he could be with someone he knows. “Yes, you are the youngest of the transfer students. I think you know you will do well with some guidance. And what I see here is bravery. Gryffindor!”

Chan pumped a fist in the air and walked forward while clapping. He gave In a hug and guided him to the Gryffindor table.

“Hwang Hyunjin.” Hyunjin walked forward, taking Chans hand for a second before ascending the steps to the stool.

“Hmm. I see so much passion and whit. A one of a kind. Creative in how you use magic. Self aware. You don’t want people to just see you for your looks but for how hard you work. Another Ravenclaw!” Hyunjin stood and with a bow to the teachers went to join Seungmin.

“Han Jisung.”

“Good luck!” Changbin said and clapped Han away.

The hat was placed down and Han jumped. He covered his mouth out of embarrassment when he realised what he did.

“Herbology eh? Plenty to learn from Mrs. Sprout. Openminded. Dependable. Loyal… Hufflepuff!” Once again, Hufflepuff stood and clapped. Some of them waving food they had started to eat in the air, welcoming him over. Han looked at his robe change like the others to show more yellow, he smiled but looked up to see Minho. Not what he wanted but it’s only fair he got to be with Felix.

“Thank you Chan and Changbin.” Both boys nodded and returned to their tables, welcomed back by their newest members.

“Prefects. Please show your houses out. Best of luck with your studies students.” McGonagall finished and the student all began to stand. Changbin and Chan took their place at the large exit.

“Slytherin, this way!” Changbin called out. Minho looked around lost for his fellow transfers but only saw Felix at the other side of the hall chatting with Han. Minho went to walk over but was guided by a friendly hand to follow Changbin out the door. Minho bit his lower lip and followed.

Han and Felix talked easily. Han knew as soon as Felix hit his own head with a spoon while laughing too hard that they were going to be friends. Felix felt the same when Han laughed through his nose and pumpkin came out.

Han also couldn’t pronounce Hufflepuff and Felix liked that.

Seungmin and Hyunjin also got on well. Both had a cheeky side. They sat upright and proper at the table for all of 20 minutes before Hyunjin poked his tongue out and Seungmin smirked. It was down hill from there.

Innie was… Smitten. To say the least. Chan sat right next to him and talked him through everything to do with the school. He wasn’t sporty, but he really wanted to try quidditch now…

Innie stayed by Chans side as he lead the Gryffindors to their homeroom.

Changbin lead the Slytherins to the dungeon and uttered the pass phrase. Reminding the first years to remember it. As the gargoyle that guarded the door opened it, Minho took notice of the dark walls and brilliant highlights of green. Minho was one of the last to enter and heard the end of Changbin telling the second years and ups to find their rooms, students filtered left and right.

“Come closer first years and any transfer students.” Changbin waved them forward. Out of the corridor they were coming through and up into a grand entrance with floor to ceiling pillars. Behind him, elegant study areas with windows into the lake where sea life could be seen.

Minho looked on in wonder, contemplating what bazar animals he could get to know. “Focus up.” Changbin said and Minho half listened which was good for him, really.

“Girls dorms are behind you to my left, your right, boys to my right, your left. Genders are not permitted in the others corridors. They are trapped and you will be frozen in place until someone comes to find you if you try.” Minho rolled his eyes, though he supposed some people may try it. Even just for a prank. Minho, having no filter, wondered out loud, though he was still not looking at Changbin.

“What if you are gay?” Minho realised after what he said, but he wasn’t embarrassed. It was out now, so he looked to Changbin for the answer.

Changbin shrugged. “Then you can fuck about all you want I suppose.” The rest of the first years looked at each other nervously. Minho laughed, having picked up on the joke.

“Moving on, your rooms will have your names on the door. Please find your things next to your beds and get settled for the night. If you need anything, your seniors will support you.” Slowly, the other kids filtered left and right. Changbin came down the steps to greet Minho.

“Minho, You will be with me.” Changbin motioned for him to follow as he walked towards the boys dorms. Minho followed silently and took in the corridors as they went down further into the castle.

“Straight a head is dorms, to the right, you guessed it, dorms. But right down the end is us.” Changbin stated as he continued to lead Minho to the right. Minho took it in as he was lead to the dorm he was to share. Changbin opened it and Minho grinned wide. There was another large glass window that opened to the lake Minho approached it right away. Changbin looked on confused.

“So ah, there are two beds, I don’t mind which one you want.” Changbin watched the other boy walk close to the glass and follow any movement he saw with curious eyes. “Minho?”

“Whatever.” Minho said and waved off Changbin. Changbin wanted to be mad but when his instinct was to argue, all he could think about was ‘This is Felix’s friend’. So he bit his lip and shook his head, heading to the bed on the left of the room. Changbin loosened his tie and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I need that side” Minho said as he turned around. Changbin looked up incredulously. He had to lick his lips in preparation for an argument but Minho just sat next to him and started taking his shoes off.

Changbin stared at him. He opened his mouth to protest.

“You know Felix likes you too.” Minho said simply. Changbin froze.

“What?”

Minho shrugged and laid back on the bed.

“He thought you were handsome.”

“Are you reading my mind!?” Changbin screeched and Minho lifted his head to smirk at the mortified man.

“I didn’t need to.” Minho shrugged and laid back down, satisfied with the reaction.

Changbin paced for a second and scoffed. He shook his head and walked back to lean on the bed post. Minho didn’t move or even look at him “How… how do you know he likes me?” Changbin asked quietly.

Minho, clearly bored of this conversation already, rolled onto the bed more to sit cross-leged, resting his chin on his hand.

“I read HIS mind.” Changbin tried to act cool with this new information… it didn’t work. “Ugh, please don’t squeal, it’s embarrassing.” Changbin glared at him. “Yes… I did read your mind then.” Changbin stood tall as if angry. “I’ll put in a word.” Minho shrugged with a smirk.

Changbin deflated. He didn’t know how to feel. This was going to be a tough roommate.

Felix waggled his hips with excitement as he walked around the bright common room. It was so homely. It reminded him of the hobbit. He loved it. It was all circles. It excited him.

“Felix!” Jinsung called from the stairs leading to the dorm floors. They got to share a room, being of the same age, with two other boys who seemed like nice people, but had chose beds that made Felix and Jisung separate. Felix had shuffled his feet while trying to think of a way to move them. Jisung just outright asked.

They did of course, feeling bad for the transfer students, and when Han and Felix where setting up they opened the privacy curtains and pushed their beds together. Han having complained it was only a double bed and he was used to a bigger one, and Felix having complained that it was too big for him and he would get scared.

The rooms where arrange in a circle, of course, and in each room, there was a line of beds against one wall opposite to the bathrooms and toilets. Between each bed hung a sound proof privacy curtain that wrapped around not unlike a hospital curtain.

So of course they shared the space freely between them, essentially taking up half the room. It was already a mess of clothes and stuffies but that felt more like home.

Han sat on the joined bed as Felix threw teddy after teddy to him to arrange. Once the bed was set, Felix and Han went through their clothes, realising they were the same size got them excited.

Han put on Felix’s beret and Felix wore Hans high waisted plaid pants. Han tried on Felix’s vans and Felix wrapped himself in Hans huge scarf, covering his mouth.

Han smiled at Felix and walked on his knees to the edge of the bed with an ‘awww’ while pinching his cheeks. Felix batted his hands away and continued pulling clothes out. None of them got put back in the trunks but that was fine for now.

They were set up near the large window and while sitting on the bed, Han speculated about the location of the kitchen. Knowing it was near by. Felix joined in, throwing some crazy ideas around about sneaking there late at night before jumping in his place.

“Wait! I have stuff!” Felix waded through the piles of clothes until he found a small drawstring rag bag that he reached too far into. Han looked on in wonder as Felix produced the first bag of sweets and delicately placed the tote on the bed. “This is important. Let’s not loose this.” Han scrambled forward again and gently picked the bag up with excessive care to put it on the nightstand, knocking everything else off.

“We must protect the bringer of sweets.” Han said dramatically before scooting to sit with Felix as he tore open the bag of hard candies.

They ate and talked for hours. Han was taken with Felix and his cute nature, just as Felix was fascinated with how Hans mind worked.

It was when the sun was well and truly down and the other boys had asked them to close their front curtain that they realised it was late. Han scuttled to the bathroom to change into his PJs while Felix changed in their combined space.

When Han came back in an over sized pale blue shirt, covered in clouds that read “Nightmare” under a rainbow and stripped shorts that anyone else would have clocked as girls shorts, but as Felix appreciated, totally matched. Well... Felix had the same. They pointed to each other before shouting ‘ey!’ Felix jumped into bed first, snuggling under the covers, having pulled them up past his nose, he watched as Han grabbed his phone and laid down too. Felix was curious and scooted closer. Han laughed as he typed a message and Felix watched on.

“How does Minho’s telepathy work?” Han asked as he looked at Felix, seeing only his eyes and fluffy hair.

“He has to be physically close to someone and have a connection like, a smell of theirs, a physical touch or something they have touched.” Felix mumbled but Jinsung got it all.

“Does it get frustrating?” Han asked, and Felix shrugged, looking to the ceiling.

“No. He doesn’t use it much unless he thinks you are lying or he is worried about you. He’s a sweet heart.” Felix smiled. Han lowered his phone and considered the curtain in front of him for a terse moment.

“Well then… How…” Jinsung looked confused.

“He couldn’t have read your mind. Why? What did he say?” Han looked to Felix as he spoke. His eyes thinning out letting Han know he was smiling.

“He… He like… Responded to something I had said… He couldn’t have heard it though.” Han looked at Felix concerned.

“What did you say?” Felix asked as he bought his hands up to play with the edge of the doonah covering his face.

“Oh…” Han blushed and paused. “You can’t tell anyone.” Han checked Felix’ face for any sign of mistrust. Felix just raised three fingers as if to say ‘scouts honor’ and Han nodded. “I thought Changbin was into him and I kind of… Well when he was dancing—Actually! When I first saw him, I… bwaaa.” Han shook his head and Felix giggled.

“You have a crush on Hyung?” Felix narrowed his eyes accusingly but was still clearly smirking.

“To say the least, yeah.” Han said dramatically before laying down to look at Felix in the eyes. Felix bounced on the bed with the movements and rolled to face Han. “I think I might be in love.”

Felix’ face screwed up in a gushy ‘aww’. Han looked at Felix seriously, mouth opened as he nodded.

“Yeah. Big time. It’s bad. I couldn’t even watch him dance without making a fool of myself.”

“Oh he can have that effect.” Felix said sympathetically, finally pulling the blanket down to talk seriously to Han whose face fell. “I’m gonna be real with you…” Felix reached over to touch Hans shoulder, who just nodded. “If he likes someone, he isn’t all swave and sexy like he is when he dances. He is so awkward. It’s why he is quiet most of the time. So like… If that’s not your thing… Like… His idea of a pick up line is… like… Have my babies!” Han sat up with a clap and startled Felix.

“That’s what I said!” Han shouted.

“What?” Felix asked rolling side to side just to amuse himself.

“I said to Changbin, I want to have his babies! Then when he came over, he just bowed and smiled then shook my hand,” Han showed Felix his hand as evidence, “And said ‘We would make great parents!” Han finished. Felix stopped rolling and sat up quickly too.

“Oh he definitely did not read your mind. I know it.” Han looked to Felix excitedly.

“So we just had the same thought?” Han clarified.

“Not even the same thought, if he was going to say that to you, it wouldn’t have mattered what you said.” Felix looked so serious and Han looked so shocked.

Felix broke the tension by cracking the biggest OwO and Han flopped back dramatically again.

“So I have a chance?” Han said quietly. The most normal Felix as ever seen him.

“More like, good luck getting rid of him.” Felix responded ‘normally’ too.

It was silent for a moment. Felix settled back into bed and Han just continued staring at the ceiling.

“Han?” Felix’ voice broke the silence.

“What’s Changbin like?” Felix asked shyly.

“Oh, an asshole.” Han said with out thinking. He should help his bro out and put in a good word with Felix but it slipped out.

“Really?” Felix asked.

“No. He is just weird. But different. A typical ‘cool guy’ but also the BIGGEST softie I have ever met.” Jinsung said sincerely. Felix grabbed one of the many stuffies and cuddled it.

“He is very handsome.” Felix said quietly, But Han heard him.

Again, it just slipped out when he said, “He has that weird jaw line though.”

Han is instantly hit with a stuffed duck.

“That’s not ok to lie like that.” Felix said defensively and Han chuckled.

“You like it?” Han screwed his nose up a little and Felix rolled his eyes and snuggled further into the bed.

“It makes him look so manly.” Felix mused and Han laughed.

“Each to their own I suppose.”

Felix laughed now and hit Han again.

“Then you apply the night cream.” Hyunjin was showing Seungmin his night time routine, and though he tried to follow along, it didn’t work out. A few times Hyunjin stopped to help him.

“thank you Hyung.” Seungmin said quietly while Hyunjin gently rubbed in the moisturiser under his eyes. Jinnie smiled at him.

“You don’t have to call me Hyung.” Hyunjin said softly. “It sounds so formal outside of Korea.” Hyunjin said as he packed up his toiletries.

“But it’s respectful.” Seungmin said as he followed Hyunjin out of the bathroom, both dressed in Pj’s and heading for their rooms. “Good night Hyung” Seungmin smiled to Hyunjin as he went into his room.

“Cheeky” Hyunjin tisked as he continued to his room. His room mates were already in their beds, privacy curtains closed. Hyunjin noticed some of the weird looks his fellow Ravenclaws gave him for hanging out with a younger kid, but he didn’t care, he remembers what it was like to be a transfer student in France and he was so thankful for Minho being the ‘weirdo’ he was and looking after him.

Hyunjin neatly pulled back his sheets and got into bed before closing the curtains with a flick of his wand. He settled in for sleep when his phone lit up from the bed side table. Hyunjin reached for it and saw Chans name.

Chan: How are you settling in? x

Hyunjin: Good. Seungmin is a cutie UwU

C: Lol, so is Jeongin.

H: What’s he like?

C: Energetic. Weirdly formal. Smart. Haha. How’s your room?

H: It’s ok. Very royal looking. Suits me 😉

C: Just ok?

H: I don’t know anyone here. Suengmin was in another room because he was younger.

C: I know. Still sucks you didn’t get Gryff, but I know you were too smart for us.

H: I still would be on my own, I’m younger than you and older than Jeongin ☹

C: Transfers can share with the head of the house.

H: …

H: … I don’t mean to be dramatic but uh.

C: You? Dramatic? Never.

H: …. Boi.

C: xx

H: No

C: What class do you have first tomorrow?

H: None. I quit.

C: D___a Queen

H: I’m going to sleep.

C: You know I care about you

H: Be careful, somethings you can’t take back!

C: Why would I? I care about all of you.

Hyunjin smirked at his phone and rolled his eyes. He pressed the power button and put the phone down.

When Chan had come for the scouting mission Hyunjin was the last for him to pick. Hyunjin had taken one look at Chan and ran away like a scared cat.

Chan was broad and strong. His presence was kind but powerful and Hyunjin didn’t know what to do with that. He was the pretty one. The popular one, the foreign one. He was always first picked on a team and last to leave a party but any essence of vabrado he had went away when Chan walked by.

Hyunjin shared a room with Felix and Minho. When Minho was the first chosen to go to Hogwarts, Hyunjins heart broke. He knew he couldn’t stay at Beauxbattons but he thought the three of them might go back to Korea. He had grown close with Minho and Felix and they shared their laughs, magic and secrets together. It was like a group of brothers to him and he knew he would have to figure it out so they could stay together.

The next day he caught Felix chatting with Chan in English. He heard Felix’s home accent and Chans as well. His heart sunk. If Felix was going, he had to. He took a deep breath, clutched his books in his hands and strode towards the two. Chan looked at him first.

Felix introduced him.

Hyunjin shook Chans hand. Felix smiled at him and patted his back as he left. Hyunjin sat down.

That was how the three of them got to Hogwarts.

It doesn’t matter what Chan had said, Hyunjin didn’t really listen anyway. All he heard was ‘I’ve been waiting for you’ then ‘Would you like to come to Hogwarts?’ and that was that.

Hyunjin wouldn’t say he was smitten.

But he also wouldn’t say he was a drama queen either so…

After the group was decided on, Chan spent so much time with them before traveling back together. Hyunjin took Chan around Paris and even went on a cheeky trip to Germany when Hyunjin found out Chan loves meat. They practiced dancing together and Hyunjin was impressed by Chans moves. Chan was funny, smart and talented. It made Hyunjin uncomfortable. It made him act funny. He had caught himself doing that dorky smile that he had spent hours in the mirror trying to train his face to not do. Chan would always smile back though.

They ate together every day. Even, at one point, got lost in Brittany and spent the night together in the back of a barn, huddled for warmth. Hyunjin knew that they could summon brooms and fly back. But he also knew Chan knew that. The fact that Chans suggestion was cuddling in a hay stack surrounded by sheep left the only thing for Hyunjin to do was agree.

Felix and Minho made fun of him for it. Felix stood on a chair to pull pieces of hay out of his hair while Minho laid on his bed laughing, while he transfigured his stuffies into sheep asking ‘This many? THIS MANY?’ and ‘You sure it was with Hyung, not just another sheep?’ Hyunjin was shy again after that. That was until Chan came back and asked them out for dinner.

Felix and Minho waited until Hyunjin said yes before saying they were busy. Hyunjin rolled his eyes to them then headed out for another night. Minho bleating after him like a sheep.

The day before they were due to leave, Hyunjin told Felix about his doubts at a new school and moving again. Felix had said with a wide smile, ‘But you have Chan.’ Hyunjin knew it made him feel more comfortable to have Chan but it wasn’t like that. He told Felix as much and Felix frowned. ‘Why not?’. Hyunjin returned his frown.

‘It just isn’t.’ Hyunjin had said while looking down. It fell silent between the two.

Minho sat up from under a pile of Felixs plushies like a vampire.

‘Yet’. Was all he added to the conversation.

Hyunjin spent the next few days of traveling and shopping for school supplies contemplating his feelings or if Minho had seen something in Chans thoughts. He must admit, it felt only natural when shopping to walk behind the other two with Chan. The ally’s where full of people and he felt more secure with the man who knew the way. Minho and Felix were ok to lead. If they were behind they would just get lost, their hearts taking them where they wanted.

Chan directed Hyunjin into different stores for books and supplies. He did it with one arm around Hyunjins middle and the other carrying his bags. They looked like a couple, Hyunjin noticed in their reflection. It made him blush. But he didn’t want Chan to let go. He didn’t want to wonder with Felix and Minho, He didn’t want to do anything in that moment other that smile at the people as they looked and enjoy the terror and confidence that came with being this close to Chan.

Felix and Minho had picked out Cats for their familiars. Minho’s cat was old but absolutely sweet, Felix’s was a kitten but so full of energy, Felix had to buy a harness for how many times it got away.

Hyunjin didn’t know what to get. Chan said he could take his time and he did. Minho and Felix had gone for coffee and Hyunjin was walking around the familiar store, considering all of the animals there. Chan had said he had a palm cockatoo for his as it was a native Australian bird and suggested something that meant a lot to Hyunjin, perhaps from Korea. In the end, Chan and Hyunjin spent an entire day chasing down a Korean Crow Tit. A bird only thought to be not real in the muggle world, but very well known to Korean wizards.

All four of them stayed in a room in London. There were two beds. Chan said he didn’t mind where he slept.

Minho took one and whispered for Felix, however, Hyunjin was quick to jump on the bed with Minho leaving Felix, in his own world, chasing his kitten, to put his stuff on the other to share with Chan. Hyunjin regretted his decision right away as he saw Chan take his shirt off to get ready for bed. Felix had blushed and Chan asked him if it was ok. Felix nodded softly and Hyunjin knew what the issue was.

“He cuddles Chan. Don’t mind him.” Minho said before patting Hyunjin on the back. Minho looked into Hyunjins disbelieving eyes with a shit eating grin. Hyunjin made a mistake, now Felix was going to no doubt end up cuddling with Chan and Chan was going to fall for his adorable charms. Hyunjin panicked.

“Oh, would you rather swap?” Chan offered with Felix. Felix looked to Minho hopefully, Hyunjin did too, Minho shrugged.

“It’s up to you Chan.” Minho said and in unison Felix and Hyunjin glared at him.

“It’s fine with me.” Chan said with a soft smile, and Minho was the only one who saw the look Chan gave Hyunjin.

Of course, the next day, Minho woke first, waking Hyunjin. Minho readied quickly and went for a run while transfigured as a cat. Hyunjin never liked the mornings and stayed in bed. However, as he rolled over he saw the most devastating sight.

Felix and Chan were facing one another. Chan had his arm over Felix’s middle and Felix had his knee wrapped over Chans hip, his head buried in Chans chest and Chan’s cheek resting in his fluffy hair.

Hyunjin transfigured in a huff and followed after Minho out but went to laze in the morning sun rather than run. His mind was whirling. He knew he was jealous.

To his credit. Felix woke first and immediately transfigured so he could slip from Chans hug. Felix skuttled out and tripped over Hyunjin’s dozing form. Felix apologized and went to snuggle with Hyunjin, knowing he must have seen but Hyunjin hissed at him and turned away. Minho was there after his exercise and saw this. He jumped over to them. He popped Hyunjin on the head and growled. Hyunjin reached a paw out to Felix and pulled the sad kitty to him and began licking his head as an apology. Minho purred and stretched out before going to preen Felix as well.

After sunning, they headed back into the apartment where Chan was up and dressed, kneeling while talking to Minho’s cat.

“Hey, did I do something wrong? Minho?” Minho padded over to Chan and laid next to him, booping him swiftly with a paw. Chan looked between the cats and realised he was talking to the wrong one.

“Oh.” Chan had said and Felix began laughing so hard he transfigured back. It had become almost natural for Felix to transition between his two shapes but he always forgot the ears and tail. That’s all that was on him when he transferred back.

Chan blushed and had to look away.

Minho grabbed a pillow in his teeth and dropped it onto Felixs lap before wrapping his cat form elegantly into a sheet as he transfigured back.

“Felix, either transfigure with clothes or cover yourself.” Minho said as he fixed the sheet around his figure, walking to Felix to wrap him in the sheet as well, pulling him up and covering him from behind. Chan didn’t know where to look, they were both covered now, but he knew they were naked. Together. Hyunjin felt bad for the boy. The three of them where good looking and naturally provocative. This was a hard situation for anyone to be in.

Hyunjin crawled into Chans lap and sat. Chan patted him on instinct.

“Sorry about last night.” Felix said with an embarrassed tone.

“It’s ok, You guys did warn me. And I’m not going to lie, I have missed the casual skinship.” Chan laughed and scratched under Hyunjins chin when he pushed the top of his head back against Chan’s stomach with a purr.

“This is… Hyunjin, right?” Chan asked with a giggle, he didn’t want to get it wrong again.

Minho smirked and shuffled himself and Felix so he could grab his wand. Minho poked it out of the sheet in front of them.

“Let’s find out.” Minho said with a smirk and waved his wand at Hyunjin who’s eyes bulged as recognition hit him too late.

In a moment, Hyunjin was his full figure again and leaning back on Chan… Naked.

“Minho!” Hyunjin shrieked and dove for the blanket on Chan’s bed, pulling it over his front.

“I told you guys, Transfigure with clothes!” Minho said with a shrug.

“You didn’t!” Hyunjin accused and tried to cover the backside of his body as well.

“I can control my form better!”

“You forced the charm off!”

“You should have dodged it!” Hyunjin made for Minho and Felix. Felix laughed and hid his head in Minho’s chest, Minho was smiling and trying to not laugh as Hyunjin came closer.

“Guys, it’s ok, really. Just. We need to head off soon.” Hyunjin stopped, having forgot Chan was there.

“Do we have time for a shower?” Felix asked and Chan smiled again to him.

Hyunjin’s eye twitched.

Minho kicked him.

“If you are really quick.” Chan said with a laugh. Felix eyes bulged and he stepped out of the sheet with out shame, turning to run bare assed to the bathroom.

“Quick guys!” Felix said as he disappeared and water was heard.

Minho rolled his eyes. “We cleaned you this morning.” Minho followed him anyway. He dropped the sheet just outside the door. Making it two butts Chan has clearly seen today. Hyunjin cupped his forehead in his hand and shook his head, following along.

“We won’t be long Hyung.” Hyunjin followed into the bathroom, the blanket getting caught on the bed and pulled off him right before the door. Hyunjin stepped into the bathroom anyway… he didn’t close the door.

Chan blinked after them.

Once the giggling died down and the fresh scent of lavender had filled the hotel room, the three of them stepped out in fluffy towels. Hyunjin was rubbing Felixs hair with a smaller towel while Minho was brushing Hyunjins.

“Hold still,” Minho complained around a toothbrush in his cheek.

“Tell the small one!” Hyunjin laughed.

“You are shaking me!” Felix giggled and popped his head out from under the towel. They dressed modestly, trying not to let anything slip out. Minho didn’t let the others know but he could tell every time Chan looked at Hyunjin. He was using his towel after all and the room was small enough he could pop into his mind.

After packing up, they headed to the platform, shared a cabin on the Hogwarts express and giggled about various things the whole way there.

Even though Innie was chosen by Changbin, Chan took him under his wing. In made friends with the others easily and Chan gave him the option to share with people his age but he denied. He said it was an honour to share with Chan and said good night respectfully to the others.

When Chan finally made it to bed, he saw Innie on his phone, texting. In hadn’t closed the curtains on his bed so Chan didn’t either incase it was helpful for him to sleep. Chan picked up his phone and messaged the one person he had thought about all day. It was embarrassing really. He hated it took up so much of his mind. He felt like a bad leader when he was so distracted.

In continued to play on his phone. The sound was off as he messaged Suengmin.

IN: Gah

S: Bahh

I: NYAA

S: TAH

I: Why are you so lame?

S: I hang around you.

S: You nervous for tomorrow?

I: Only because you will be in my class.

S: Your just scared I will out do you ey?

I: Not even a little.

S: Beds are weird here.

I:I know. Used to sleeping on the floor rolls.

S: And next to each other. What’s with these stupid houses anyway?

I: I don’t know. At least I can share with Chan Hyung

S: I know, I can’t even share with Hyunjin Hyung.

I: What is with that?

S: Age I suppose.

I: But you aren’t even the same age as the people you are sharing with.

S: I know. It’s just what happens. All of the transfers have to go down a few years. It will only be more educational. It also means the

classes we are good at, we can join the upper years.

I: I know, but I feels weird you know? They are 14 and we are 16.

S: Yeah, well Chan is 20 and Changbin is 19 so imagine how they feel hehe

I: You are evil.

S: I know.

** Basically the SOPA uniform but blue.

*** Performance of ‘Dawn’ from SKZ-Player

**** Danceracha performance from SKZ-Player


End file.
